roshehafandomcom-20200213-history
Galabar
Background Galabar was born the son of a slave in an unnamed marauding orc tribe. As such as he was raised as a lower cast citizen until it became clear that he would not grow out of his diminutive stature. Abandoned, and forced travel the unforgiven wilderness at a young age, he would have died if it weren’t for passing traveler who took pity upon the child. The traveler turned out to be an ex-paladin named Rand, who had been excommunicated from his order due to a night of debauchery that ended in the accidental taking of an innocent man’s life. Since that night, he was tasked with traveling the outland in search of salvation that he knew he could not find. For the next several years Galabar, traveled with Rand, learning of his ways, and that of the Sunlord. Soon, a bond began to grow between the two as Rand became much like a father to Galabar. In fact, after some time Galabar began to preach the Sunlord’s lessons in place of Rand during the odd times they managed to find a small settlement. Sadly, the world is a cruel place, and soon after Galabar entered into adulthood, Rand was killed by an assassination sent by his ex-order. Losing his faith in the Sunlord, Galabar began to travel the lands in search of the ones who had conspired to kill his adopted father, vowing revenge. Appearance Standing several inches below six feet, and about as wide as he is tall, most often confuse Galabar’s heritage to that of dwarven descent. Dwarves, however, would take one look at his whiskery beard and know his blood is not of their own. Galabar is not ashamed of his stature, however, and showcases his large muscular build by wearing little more than a loincloth in the hot desert sun. Other than his rippling muscled physique, Galabar stands out due to the abundant blood red runic tattoos that cover his face, and body. The tattoos seem old and faded, as they were clearly given at birth. Mannerisms Outside of battle, Galabar is a pensive creature oft to stroke his wispy beard in concentrated thought rather than exchange to many words with other travelers. This is often due to the fact that he upholds himself to a stringent combination of both orc and paladin ideals. As they often conflict with one another he struggles to find the right path to move forward and stumbles through most interactions with others. Due to his harsh upbringing, however, he has little of the same issues during battle, often charging in recklessly without a second thought. Expeditions The Below-''' Galabar's first mission as a Goldhawk saw him delving into the depths of the ruins upon which Ashgate was built. Here they found a horde of mimics, led by a hyper-intelligent mother mimic. True to his nature Galabar charged the beast ending what was once a peaceful negotiation. The fallout of this mission influences the rest of Galabar's interactions with the denizens of the badlands. 'Dunklewald-' In a long journey, Galabar and his friends ventured into the wastes slowly making their way to the village of Dunklewald. After establishing a brokerage of trade the group traveled back, encountering and befriending the lunasi (and their brethren). After a failed marriage proposal, the group managed to establish an alliance with the were-people by slaying an ancient demon. '''Saving Private Guard- Along with several new faces, Galabar went on a mission to rescue a scout that had been seen in distress. What they found was a petrified statue and an angry basilisk. After killing the basilisk the group managed to drag the statue back (mostly) in one piece seeing the guard healed. They brought with them a Basilisk egg as well, which they then promptly ate. Road Trip- 'On a mission to clear the Northern road Galabar traveled forth with his new group making unlikely alliances with Scorpions while facing down hordes of Gnolls. When everything was said and done, Ashgate had gained a new safer way to travel, as well as a bitter new enemy in the form of the remaining gnoll clans. '''See You Later Crater-' Galabar was hoodwinked into another adventure with the promise of a meaty-ore. All he and his companions found was a cancerous crystal monster that threatened to kill them. Barely surviving that and an encounter with a curious necromancer, Galabar and CO managed to drag the remains of the crystal back home, only to realize it had slowly been mutating them. Luckily, Galabar was unharmed, but unable to weaponize the crystal by those who it did. 'Cave Rave-' A fever dream of slaughter awaited Galabar and his team in the Cave(s) outside of Ashgate. After what seemed hundred of sahuagin were slaughtered Galabar and his team took a girl to the nearby dwarven village to help another group of Goldenhawks out of a jam. '''Harbor 2 (the electric boogaloo)- Angry from the endless reinforcements in the cave's Galabar headed to the harbor which he thought to be their home base. After an equal amount of slaughter, he was able to diplomatically end the sahuagin invasion, at least for now. Category:Goldhawks